pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ROM hacking
Huh? Are you sure that this page is really needed? I'm not really sure but if it is not needed then I will delete it. Nectaria (talk) 08:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Although I did not create this page, nor do i have any authority on it, I'd say that it would definitely depend on how you look at it. On one hand, ROM hacking is a big part of the Pokemon community, and on the other hand it isn't specifically a Pokemon thing. Personally, I wouldn't bother removing it as it's only adding to the knowledge of the community. That's my two bits, Babon the strange (talk) 15:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know about that but I was not really sure if this page was needed or not. Well, I have seen some hack game pages before they were deleted by admins. Any hack games are fan-made not official but the problem is that this wiki only allows you to create pages for official stuffs like real games, anime, manga, cards etc. Nectaria (talk) 15:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, this is something that affects the real games and the Pokemon company, it's not like ROM hacking is a nonexistent thing. Sure fan-games shouldn't be included, but something directly spawned off of Pokemon probably is information people would be curious about. Babon the strange (talk) 15:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I think it's okay to keep this page instead of deleting it. Yes, I will not delete this page at all. Well, we have another fan related page and that is Nuzlocke Challenge. OK, thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 16:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) edited, I just realized that pages marked with the Fandom template are marked for deletion. So it is a curious case as ROM hacking is not supported by Game Freak or the Pokemon Company I presume, but it is relevant. Even the Nuzlocke is significant to the Pokemon games at this point. I don't quite understand how it is decided what's important or not. ... Babon the strange (talk) 16:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that too and I was wondered why it says: "type on the page to be deleted."? This template was not really marked for deletion but I think it was just a mistake. Well, I'm not really interested in Nuzlocke because one thing that I don't like is that the players' pokémon can die. Have you Nuzlocked your games or not? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 16:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ah I see, so perhaps the template was just copied over from another and the person didn't bother to clean it up. Yeah I've done a few Nuzlockes in my day, haha, Babon the strange (talk) 16:52, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...OK! That's great to hear that. Sigh, I wonder if there some things that you don't like in the fandom :(? Well, I have made a blog about my issues in the fandom (I'm not sure if you will like this blog or not) but that was made before you joined on this wiki. You can comment on the blog if you want to. Thanks for your replies ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 17:11, January 3, 2015 (UTC)